


love is strange

by whisperingmoons



Series: Love is [1]
Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingmoons/pseuds/whisperingmoons
Summary: A boy now 16 named Nathan Harts is conflicted because of Jessie Reyes and now he's trying to figure out his strange feelings for him





	love is strange

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new to this I usually just Roleplay so I hope this goes well!

It was freezing cold outside and snow was falling hard as the pale skinned, freckle covered brunet trudged through the snow to school. Nathan was tired, annoyed, and lost. He couldnt see ten feet in front of him and his phone had no service, so when he crashed into the black haired giant both tumbling to the ground he gasped loudly and quickly scrambled to a sitting position. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry sir I couldnt see a-" he stopped when the man started laughing "First day of teaching and I'm gonna be late goddamn!" Nathan was extremely confused before a light bulb went off "you're the new English and Theatre teacher right? Mr.Reyes?" He clapped "indeed I am and I do believe you're supposed to be my star student Mr.Hart?" He nodded as Mr.Reyes stood and gently helped him up making him blush which confused him "We're not in school so you can call me Jessie if you'd like. I'm sure school is canceled so I'll drive you home okay Nathan?" He nodded staring at this beautiful creature intensely his pitch black hair and deep dark brown eyes and his fucking Jawline, which he was sure could cut him, covered in light stubble before snapping out of it as he was led to the dark blue dodge which looked pretty nice on the inside especially when the heater came on and he sighed in relief as the doors closed Jessie shivered and shook snow out of his hair laughing joyfully making Nathans heart beat out of control and making him deeply confused why was he getting all mushy and lovey around this 24 year old man? A man? He loved girls. Breasts, Vaginas, lips everything about them! So why did this 'Jessie' excite him!? He barely knew him! He shook it off told him his address and sat in silence listening to the mans soft deep humming almost dozing off to him as the snow fell softly outside and the car moved at a slow pace making Nathan feel peaceful as he passed out next to the man with ebony hair.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more I just hope people read and stay engaged!


End file.
